Broken Dreams and Shattered Promises
by soulwithwings
Summary: A few poems of what the pilots and those around them might feel. These are all a little odd, and a bit angsty. So if you don't like feeling angry or said, you probably won't enjoy these. Please review if you would be so kind.
1. Don't Doubt Nanashi

Doubt  
  
I understand why no one believes me  
They think I'm insane.  
But if only they knew the truth  
They could see, too.  
That really I am just answering  
All of those questions  
You know, the ones you are afraid to ask  
Such as why is death so unpleasant  
Or why do people act the way they do  
No one really knows  
But I can guess  
And I can answer.  
But still, no one believes me.  
It's all because of doubt.  
I think that if nothing else  
I, Nanashi will again have to disappear. 


	2. Duo Alone

*******************************************************  
A.N: Poor Shinigami. He needs a hug!!  
  
Dedication: Who should I dedicate this to???  
Hmmm... I know!!! Sidekickwannabe!  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
Ooooh! Look! A haiku! I'm so talented. ^_~  
  
Me no own gundams  
Didn't create the pilots  
Please, do not sue me.  
*******************************************************  
  
Pandemonium  
  
Was it all a guise?  
A horrible fake?  
A misunderstanding,  
A huge mistake?  
I ponder these questions.  
And keep them in mind.  
As I stare at this person.  
If I can call them that.  
Their 'hobbies'....   
Much more than questionable,  
Much more frightening,  
Then any came before.  
A knock upon the door frame,  
My heart upon the floor.  
I scream aloud.  
No one answers,  
But why would they?  
No one cares.  
If I were dead the next morning,  
I'd not be found for weeks.  
No one at my wedding,  
That would never be,  
No one at my funeral,  
Under the old oak tree.  
Alas no one dares defy,  
The words coming  
From  
My  
Throat.  
And I know why.  
It's because I cannot tell a lie.  
Even though the truth hurts.  
No matter what,  
It's true.  
No matter now anyway  
I'm dead upon the floor  
Well not really  
Not at all like before  
My heart is still beating  
Still pumping...  
Still working...   
As I sit here like before.  
But not for long I fear.  
There's someone at the door. 


	3. Thoughts of Quatre

*******************************************************  
A.N: The last poem was entitled with an alternate  
title, Don't Doubt Nanashi.  
  
Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this to the first  
person who EVER reviewed any of my work!!   
So this one is for you, Sidekickwannabe!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no one Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Duo,  
Relena, or Wufei. Or any other Gundam Wing Characters.  
BUT: This poem IS mine. I wrote it. So... You can't have  
it!   
  
Hee. That was amusing. Anyway, here you go!  
*******************************************************  
  
I Wear a Mask  
  
If they really knew  
What was behind  
This mask  
This facade  
That is mine,   
Would they really think  
I was so secure?  
Or would they walk away  
Ashamed to know a pilot with such  
Fear.  
Can I even call my friends  
I'm sure I can  
But really I feel lost  
Like I don't belong  
I'm not as secure as they think. 


	4. Heero Remembered

*******************************************************  
A.N: All you have to do is add an 'e' to Hero to get  
Heero. I'm saying it's symbolism, and I'm sticking to  
it!  
  
Dedication: Hmmm, guesss who? Sidekickwannabe!  
To my readers. Even if you don't R+R. ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Duo, Relena, and  
Wufei are not mine. Nor are any other Gundam Wing   
Characters. However, this poem IS mine. I wrote it. So...   
You can't steal it... Because... I said so!   
  
I enjoyed that... But without any further ado, here you  
go!  
*******************************************************  
  
  
A Hero Remembered  
  
A hero is someone who is true,  
One who doesn't blunt the truth.  
A hero is someone who helps another,  
They can be a friend, stranger, or brother.  
  
One who is admirable, strong of heart,  
They can be slow, or fast as a dart.  
Woman, man, boy, girl, or pet,  
A hero's a hero on anyone's bet.  
  
I see someone leaning at the door,  
Is this the hero I had met before?  
This man of broken dreams mended anew?  
Who sacrificed all of his time for you?  
  
He fought with others unhappily,  
While trying to protect his country.  
A man of horrors seen again,  
Of darkest shadows and longing pain?  
  
The answer to these questions is yes,  
Why he promised is anyone's guess,  
But a man of heart always proves success,  
Even if it's through the worst of a mess.  
  
Enough is enough once so many try,  
If something goes wrong do they cry?  
No, They run into the threat,  
Haven't they all taught us something yet?  
  
A gasp escapes from my throat,  
As this Hero takes of his coat.  
Gashes line both his arms,  
Where are his former laughter and charms?  
  
This hero, he leaves words unspoken,  
A smile is his only token,  
This hero that we know so well,  
Is he remembered? Only time will tell. 


	5. Relena's Abyss

*******************************************************  
A.N: I don't hate Relena. But I don't think she's the  
coolest character either. :P Oh, and in the last chapter  
I said 'me no one' But I am someone!!! I meant to say  
Me no OWN. So I'll fix that here.  
  
Dedication: Again, this goes to Sidekickwannabe!  
Oh, and anyone else who decides to R+R. ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't OWN Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Duo,  
Relena, or Wufei. Or any other Gundam Wing Characters.  
BUT: This poem IS mine. I wrote it. So... You can't have  
it!   
  
Well, that was fun. Have fun! (Hello, redundant   
department of redundancy department, may we help you  
be redundant?)  
*******************************************************  
  
My Wild Abyss  
  
I say: "Gotta fly!"  
But really I die   
When I walk out the door  
With my heart on the floor.  
My heart is in pieces  
That only he can pick up,  
But now he hates me, of all the dumb luck.  
So I climb up my stairs to the wild abyss,  
Wanting to jump off,  
But my mind screams "DESIST!"  
I step back, and I take a deep breath.  
I will find out now what it is like in death.  
Tears stream down my face,   
As malice and hate  
Grip at my body,  
Not willing to wait  
Till I am at least dead,  
And until fear grips my throat,   
When I am buried, with many a mote.  
My heart still will be broken,  
My insides a mess,  
But if this is all there is,  
I'll just have to guess.  
I step toward the wild abyss,  
Pleading with myself not to miss,  
I throw my arms forward,  
And scream out aloud,  
Until my body,   
Hits the ground.  
  
My Wild Abyss has struck once more. 


End file.
